1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of holistic exercise procedures for holistic treatment, and devices used in such exercises. More specifically, this invention relates to a repetitive exercise procedure that enhances urine retention by enabling the user's bladder to expand to its original size when the bladder space is invaded by the small and large intestine due, for example, to gas and intestinal spasms. This invention further relates an exercise belt that is used in such bladder expanding exercise.
2. Related Art
Applicant is aware of the following prior art relating to this invention, none of which teach or suggest the exercise method of this invention, the exercise belt used in such exercise method and the benefits derived therefrom and
U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,175 to Kappner describes an abdominal truss used for supporting the abdomen and relieving hernia that includes integral hernia pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,529 to Munz et al. describes an elastic constriction band or ribbon of rubber having Velcro™ fasteners on the ends that is used on arms or legs for the purpose of controlling blood circulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,342 to Salmasian describes a belt which has a convex side which is pressed into the abdomen about “three fingers” over the navel displacing the abdomen inwardly from the front to suppress appetite.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,105 to Goldenberg describes the intermittent stretching and relaxing of abdominal muscles for massaging internal organs by applying adjustable intermittent pressure inwardly and upwardly through an inflatable bag on the abdomen and withdrawing air from the bag. The reference teaches that a benefit is to “ . . . speed up the digestive process, promote elimination of waste, reduce excess abdominal fat, improve blood circulation and decongestion, and restore strength and elasticity to the muscles . . . ”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,157 to Sears describes a motorized abdominal muscle training device, i.e., a band, for placement about the lower torso and a segment passing over the belly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,775 to Marenda describes a women's garment that includes an elastic waistband for control of abdominal bloating, bulging, and rippling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,913 to Aruin et al describes a belt that generates a signal to indicate the user to con tract the abdominal muscles. The patent describes the sequential relaxation and contraction of the abdominal muscles. It also describes increasing the abdominal volume by exercising the stomach muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,008 to Gerhard describes a belt that includes a back portion and two wing portions that is worn by the patient for mitigating pain after surgery when the patient coughs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,124 to Weiss describes a repetitive exercise for abdominal muscles by contracting the muscles against the suction produced by a vacuum.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,960 to McGibbons describes selected muscle tissue contacts against externally applied pressure and a strap used around the waist for the controlled development of abdominal muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,490,602 to Sabri describes an external abdominal compression assembly having a balloon which is inflated prior to eating.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,704,121 to Goodman describes an elastically deformable maternity support belt.
US Published Application No. 2006/0293719 to Naghavi describes relieving “ . . . a symptom of urinary hesitancy, shy bladder syndrome, DESD, urinary retention . . . ” by modulation of the sympathetic-parasympathetic balance by the application of heat, carotid and/or ocular massage to a target muscle system.
US Published Application 2008/0289623 to Lee describes a therapeutic compression belt for alleviating menstrual cramps.
US Published Application 2007/0010380 to Wilkinson describes a garment that includes a tensioning abdominal band.
US Published Application 2009/0112129 to Lee describes an anti-pooling vest for inhibiting intradialytic hypotensive symptoms during hemodialysis treatment. The vest includes an inflatable bladder for applying compressive pressure on the internal organs.
US Published Application 2010/0076358 to Richardson describes an adjustable belt formed from “flexible but inextensible” material that indicates to the wearer that poor posture exists.